Be my partner!
by Kaitogirl95
Summary: America is going to fight against Japan all alone... But he doesn't want to. What will he do? AmericaxRussia This was a request! XD


America was standing in the World Conference Room. He was all alone.  
He stared at the blackboard with the Axis drawings. The strategy that time was clear. After rejecting, America's proposal once again, England had said that this time, he, France, Russia and China will ficht Germany and Italy, and that America will fight Japan. Alone.

That was because Germany had become stronger than ever, and the Allies needed to be ready for what was coming.

But America was alone.

"It will be ok. Aren't you a hero after all?"

That's what the damn eyebrowded had said. And... well, he was right. America was the greatest hero ever. That was for sure.

- You know...- America mumbled to himself.- ...being alone in battle is not that fun...

The blonde looked throw the window. In the garden, there were two people having a fight. America laughed softly. England and France, of course.  
He was jealous. He wished to have such a person by his side. It sure will be fun.

And the day passed like that. America didn't leave the room. He just stared at everything with a serious look.

- America! How weird of you... are you here all alone?- A voice startled the young nation.

- R-Russia!- He turned back to see the tall, scary man at the door.

- Why are you all alone? You should be with your friends... and act like the hero you think you are.- Russia smiled coldly.

- That was mean! I'm a real hero!- America pointed at the blackboard.- Look at that! I'm going to beat Japan on my own! Like heroes in the movies!

- Yeah... just be careful... No one of us want you to screw it up... again.

America blushed in anger, and looked away. Why was Russia so mean? Well, it wasn't a rare thing for both to fight, but... he really wanted to do it.  
It was the tall one who always started the fights, anyway.

- I'm not in the mood of arguing today, dude, yoy know...

- Really? How boring...

There was a silence then. Russia was worried. What was happening? America seemed to be sad and he just wanted to cheer him up... but it wasn't working. It went worse. So he decided to leave. He definitely wasn't good at cheering people up. He said goodbye in Russian to his "friend" and turned back.

But the blonde stopped him.

- Hey, Russia! Wa-wait!

- Hmm? What is it now?

America looked at the floor for a second, in doubt.

- Do you... do you want to be my partner in the war against Japan?

- Eh? What do you mean? England had said that...

- It doesn't matter what Iggy said! I'm the hero here! So fight with me! We both will beat Japan!

Russia looked at him in disbelief.

- Why do you said that? Are you afraid?

- No! Of course not! I'm a hero after all! A hero doesn't know what is to be afraid!

- Hmmm... then... why?

- You know... a hero always needs a partner... a henchman! Like... Like Batman and Robin!

Russia opened his eyes in surprise.

- I... well... that was a bit unexpected...

- So?- The younger insisted.- Will you?

- ...only if you become one with me. Da?- The russian smiled.

- N... I'm not going to do that! I know what you mean with that!- America blushed heavily.

- And what about a kiss? If you do that I'll be your partner!

- N-no!

- Just a peck~ Yes?

- ...- America seemed to doubt for a second, but then he rejected the proposal.- No! Heroes don't kiss their henchmen!

- Is that so...?

- Yeah! So just shut up and...!

The next moment, Russia stole America's glasses. The younger nation popped out in rage and embarrassment, and tried to get them back, while shouting at the other.

- Hey! Give me Texas back, you fucking...!

Russia didn't let him finish.

The taller chuckled. America sure was handsome without glasses... He approached his face to America's and then, he kissed him.  
The Russian thought he was going to be rejected, but he wasn't. For his surprise, the blonde returned the kiss, fiercely,and tried to lead for a second.

Then, the battle for being the one who lead the kiss started. At first, Russia seemed to be winning, but the leader at last was America.

They both broke the kiss with a gasp, both blushing.

- Nice of you...- Said Russia.

- I'm not losing... I'm a hero!- America was panting heavily.

- Kolkol~ I won't lose next time!

- We will see that. So... we kissed, right? Now you'll join me... right?

Russia smiled happily.

- I'll think about it.

And then he went away, singing a Russian song, and leaving America all alone again.

America smiled, too. That idiot sure was annoying.  
He will sure come with him, no matter what he said at first. He just wanted to tease him.  
But that was one of the reasons why America loved him, after all.

Notes:

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE AND SHOOOOOOOOOORT!

Lol, sorry if it doesn't make any sense! XDD

I don't like this pairing very much, but it was a request, and since requests are requests, I'm doing this =P

Hope you enjoyed it~! ^ ^

I thank every comment and/or fav!

See you next time~ 


End file.
